Marry Me
by Aisling Alopex
Summary: Nice restaurant? Check. Perfect atmosphere? Check. Romantic timing? Check. Everything was in place. Everything was perfect. SpainXRomano Fluff


Marry Me

Nice restaurant?

Check.

Perfect atmosphere?

Check.

Romantic timing?

Check.

Everything was in place. Everything was perfect.

"Lovino~!" Antonio called, rather loudly at first. He checked his tone, making sure it was soft enough as he knelt on one knee. He did so almost hesitantly; the suit he wore was rather expensive. "Lovi…" He whispered tenderly, taking no notice of the changing expression of the younger man in front of him. "Mi vuoi sposare…?"

Lovino, who was sitting at the table in the restaurant, looked down at the Spanish man, a perplexed expression on his face.

"…What?" He whispered quietly. As soon as he had managed to process a response he stood up and made his message clear: "I'm not marrying you!"

Antonio looked heartbroken for a moment before he finally managed to ask, "Why?"

"Y-you're an idiot!" Lovino fumed, his face was as red as the tomato's he adored. "Why would you even ask me that?!"

"I only thought…" Antonio's smile was wearing thinner and thinner at the growing amount of fierce rejections he was receiving. "But Lovino…"

Lovino's only response was to give him one more glare before he stormed out of the restaurant, taking Antonio's heart with him.

"But… I…" Antonio finally allowed himself to frown, but only for a few seconds before he laughed, standing up and dusting himself off. "…I just got rejected…"

* * *

Antonio had planned the first proposal attempt for months. Long months of hardly any sleep at all, long months spent thinking only of Lovino and making him happy…long months apparently wasted he realized as he sat on his couch, exhausted from the mere effort of thinking.

What had gone wrong? He had planned it all so perfectly. Every little detail had been right, so what was the problem?

Ah. Lovino. There must be something wrong with Lovino. Why had he rejected him so outright? Didn't he love him? They had been dating for nearly two years and friends for much longer. Of course they had their ups and downs, but their relationship had been so perfect as of late. Antonio had thought it was the perfect time.

Perfecto… It had been perfecto…

But why then? Why had Lovino shot him down? He had even called him an idiot, to top it off. Antonio knew his teasing was meant to be endearing (or at least that was how he interpreted it) but this time it had gone a bit far. He didn't need to be so harsh, and after Antonio had gone to such lengths for the perfect proposal, too.

Ah! He got it, now!

Lovino had just been nervous! That was it! It made perfect sense!

The poor Italian had been so flustered by the absolute perfection of the whole proposal he had reacted harshly.

That had to be it.

Antonio felt relieved.

Another chance. All he needed was another chance to get things perfect!

* * *

Nice restaurant?

Check.

Perfect atmosphere?

Check.

Romantic timing?

Check.

Again, everything was in place. Everything was perfect.

They had made amends, Antonio had apologized though it hadn't been his fault and Lovino had mumbled he was sorry, but it was enough for Antonio. He wouldn't get down on his knee this time. He was just going to ask him.

"Lovi… Lovino," said Antonio softly, taking the younger Italian's hand in his own. "Will you marry me…?"

Lovino stared at Antonio incredulously, an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Antonio…" He muttered, shaking his head lightly.

Antonio frowned again. What was wrong this time? Had he not given Lovino time to think? And they'd made up, too. What more did Lovino want from him?

"L-Lovi…?"

"Antonio. I don't want to marry you!" Lovino hissed, standing up again and throwing his napkin that had been situated on his lap onto the table. "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"But Lovi-"

"NO!"

From that moment onward, Antonio decided not to give up. No, he would continue to ask. Lovino wouldn't escape…

* * *

"Please?"

"NO!"

"I promise to be a good husband!"

"I don't want you as my husband!"

"Wife, then~?"

"NO! Get out, you bastard!"

Another sigh. Antonio sighed, but he was still smiling weakly. Honestly, the brunet's protests grew weaker with each and every passing day. He knew (or hoped, anyway) it would only be a matter of time…

"Why not, Lovi~?"

"B-Because!" He was flustered, which was obvious by his bright red cheeks. Did he really have an answer?

"That's not a good reason…"

"Because you're a moron!" Was the best Lovino could seem to come up with. Still, it worked well enough he supposed.

"Lovi…" Antonio was still smiling even as he sighed. "If you can give me one good reason, I will stop in my attempts to have your hand in marriage~!"

"Fine!" Lovino replied hotly, glaring at him. "I'll give you a good reason!" However, as soon as he had said that he fell silent. Antonio waited, smiling rather absently. He looked as if he had fallen asleep, honestly. "Get out!" He finally snapped, slamming his foot on the ground.

Antonio frowned.

"But Lovi-"

"Now!"

With a small chuckle he left the house. "He'll come around; I'm sure of it."

* * *

"When I'm ready I'll say yes. But not until then," Lovino muttered to himself as he cleaned up the kitchen after having made himself dinner. He was scrubbing pasta sauce off of the oven, maybe just a bit more harshly than he needed to. "That bastard shouldn't force me to make a decision like this, how do I even know he loves me? Of course he always says it but in these few months of dating we've hardly even done anything. It's almost like nothing's changed. And now he wants to marry me? I don't understand him. HUMPH." He slammed the rag down onto the sink, causing it to groan in response.

"And it's not like I don't want to marry him, or anything! It's just… he's an idiot! And I…" He tossed the cloth next to the sink to remind himself to wash it later, since it was stained red from the tomato sauce.

"I wanted to ask…" He muttered in a huff.

"…you wanted to ask?"

Lovino froze. He turned around slowly until he came face to face with Antonio.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to say 'lo siento' for my actions." He smiled softly. "It seems I have more to say 'lo siento' for than just that."

Lovino glared at him as best as he could. "J-Just go home! Go away!"

"Lovi… por favor… I simply wish to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk!" He replied irritably, clenching his fist at his side. "I-I can't believe you would eavesdrop on me like that, either!"

"Lovino… come here." Antonio held out his arms, smiling. Lovino stomped over to him and hit him gently in the stomach before he pulled him into a warm hug. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle. "Lo siento, Lovino."

"Y-you're a jerk. A-and tomorrow we're going on a date." He sniffled, holding back tears of frustration.

"Of course, Lovino."

Lovino finally released Antonio, still pouting.

"I expect three meals and a nap with pasta every day."

Antonio chuckled again, pulling him into a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

**It's shorter than I would have liked, but in the end I like it. It's fun characterizing Antonio and Lovino, and on that note, I hope I didn't butcher their characters! Be honest, if anything is horrible, pleaaasseee tell me and I can edit this! It's SO hard for me to characterize Hetalia characters xD**  
**Except Prussia.**  
**Because he's awesome.**  
**I digress.**

**Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya**


End file.
